


Overture

by NanoNaga



Series: Everyone in JBJ is whipped for Taehyun (even Taehyun himself) [4]
Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoNaga/pseuds/NanoNaga
Summary: Once again, Taehyun is reminded that there is nothing normal with his group, but he loves them all from the bottom of his heart nonetheless.Alternative summary: Hyunbin sucks Taehyun off in more ways than one :-)





	Overture

**Author's Note:**

> There's so many plot holes but I honestly don't care HAHA all I wanted to write was vampire Hyunbin biting Taehyun so here you go :") Enjoy!

"Hyung, I'm a vampire."  
  
The only response Hyunbin got in return was to be stared down for almost a solid minute before he got a reply; "And I'm in disbelief. You're a _what_ now?"  
  
"I'm a vampire."  
  
Taehyun could only blink thoughtlessly at Hyunbin who was sitting opposite him on his own bed. This was definitely _not_  what he was expecting to hear when Hyunbin pulled him aside to his and Yongguk’s room to talk.  
  
"Uh... and why are you telling me this now?"  
  
Hyunbin fiddles his fingers and scrunches his shoulders in the way he would when he gets nervous.  
  
"Now that we are a group I thought that it would be appropriate to tell you? You're the leader after all."  
  
Once again, Taehyun stares at him blankly from where he sits on Yongguk’s bed, not knowing how to react.  
  
" _Hyuuuuung_ why aren't you believing me?" Hyunbin whines, seeing the look of apprehension on Taehyun’s face.

“In my defense no one randomly tells me that they’re a vampire. What am I supposed to do with this information anyways?" Taehyun asks in return. What _is_  he supposed to do though? There isn't a manual out there with a title of _How to Train Your Vampire_  or something along those lines. Despite that, Taehyun isn’t oblivious to all the rumours of vampires floating around and he feels that he should probably be a lot more shocked at Hyunbin’s confession. Maybe a bit more scared too, don’t vampires drain people dry and are fully capable of killing humans without anyone knowing? But Taehyun has known Hyunbin for more than a year now and if he has to be honest, Hyunbin is too adorable for Taehyun to be afraid of him. 

 

"So... what vampiric activities have you been doing? You could at least tell me the full story so I know what to expect?"  
  
_Oh right_  Hyunbin thinks. Taehyun wouldn't have a clue what's going if he doesn't tell him.  
  
  
  
"You know the basics right? From all the rumours floating around. Vampires need blood to live, preferably fresh human blood," he starts off. Taehyun gives a curt nod to show that he's listening.  
  
"It's true that we do drink human blood, but it's not as if we go around killing people and sucking them dry. That would be counterproductive wouldn't it? It'd be a waste to kill someone when you can leave them alive to produce more blood." Hyunbin licks his lips absentmindedly at that and Taehyun has to suppress a shudder at thought of Hyunbin attacking someone. (I mean, just imagine this 187cm lanky demon creeping up on you in the middle of the night in some Slenderman-esque way and mauling your neck. His handsome face illuminated by the moonlight would be the last thing you see before you die in his arms… oh that doesn't sound like such a bad way to die, but I digress.)  
  
“The general public doesn’t know this but some of the blood collected in donation drives are directed to organizations that store them exclusively for vampires so that we are able to fulfill our needs. Most of them are expired blood but occasionally fresh blood gets sent over when our stock is low.” Taehyun raises an eyebrow, questioning the morality of that but he supposes that it’s much better than having vampires running around forcefully taking blood from people. “There are also some underground groups that get the blood from willing donors so don’t worry about the stock for humans,” Hyunbin adds on as if he read Taehyun’s mind.

“Oh, but you’re still able to eat human food?”

“Yeah, normal food helps to satiate our cravings so we don’t need blood as often. Not that I’m complaining though, human food is so delicious and I’m really craving for some hamburgers now… ”

“You’re not about to steal Yongguk’s hamburger now are you.” Taehyun quips and Hyunbin bursts out, “Hyung he’s forgiven me already! Stop bringing it up, I’m sorry!”

Taehyun laughs and grabs Hyunbin’s hands as the younger turns his head away in mock hurt, squeezing them to placate him. He feels sorry for Hyunbin as the members constantly bringing that event up but it is always so amusing to see Yongguk jokingly give Hyunbin the cold shoulder. Eventually, Hyunbin stops sulking, remembering the conversation that they were having. "You're taking this surprisingly well hyung, I thought you'd flip out at me or something."

 _True that_ , but the members all drive Taehyun up the wall and give him... 'surprises', to put it nicely, that at this point of time Taehyun wouldn't even be phased if Donghan revealed himself to be what, a werewolf?

 

A million questions run through Taehyun’s brain from all the new information he’s gotten,  _how did Hyunbin even become a vampire? Was he born as one or was he turned? How old is Hyunbin actually?_  But there is one that is slyly pushing its way to the front; "How does being bitten feel like?"  
  
Hyunbin’s eyes widened a fraction of an inch, not expecting that to be the first thing Taehyun asks about. The edges of his lips curl up into smile. He scoots up further on his bed and pats his lap.

"Come here hyung, I'll show you."  
  
He doesn’t know if he’s been bewitched by Hyunbin or if he’s simply too curious for his own good, but Taehyun doesn’t hesitate to get up and easily places himself comfortably on Hyunbin’s lap, wrapping his arms around Hyunbin’s neck. The top buttons on Taehyun's pajamas are undone, the collar pulled down and a large hand gently cups his face angling it to the side, exposing the expanse of tender skin on Taehyun's neck and shoulder. Hyunbin nuzzles his face into Taehyun's neck and takes in a long drawn-out breath, breathing in the faint scent of Taehyun's blood thrumming as it flows through his vessels. Soft lips press themselves on Taehyun’s skin, a tongue darting out as Hyunbin licks him teasingly, the cold moisture making Taehyun tremble in anticipation.

Silence falls between the two of them and Hyunbin feels Taehyun's body stiffen up when his fangs ghosted over his skin.

 

"Are you scared?"  
  
"I would be lying if I said I wasn't,"

 

They thread the fingers on one of their hands together, Hyunbin's much bigger than Taehyun's. Hyunbin squeezes his hand, as if to reassure him, and that was the only warning Taehyun got before Hyunbin's teeth penetrates his skin.  
  
  
  
  
_It **h u   r** **t** **s.**  _

 

A scream almost escapes him but Taehyun is still sane enough to quickly muffle himself with his other hand, forcing himself to be silent as best as he could before the others outside catch wind of what was going on in the room. Not like it mattered though, the television is blasting outside and Sanggyun was last seen having a solo karaoke session in the midst of everything.  
  
But oh how Taehyun felt like he was going to _die_ in that moment (that wouldn't be too far from the truth). The sharp searing pain that sparked the second Hyunbin's fangs broke his skin was probably the most pain he has ever experienced in his entire existence.  
  
Taehyun tries to pry his neck away from Hyunbin out of instinct, but he barely moves an inch, the large hand gripping his throat holds him firmly in place. _Has Hyunbin always been this strong?_  
  
Tears start welling up in his eyes, blurring his vision, and for the first time Taehyun is genuinely _terrified_ of Hyunbin, not knowing how far he will take this. _Oh god is this how I die_ _, I was only joking when I said that JBJ will be the death of me._  
  
The trauma doesn't last for long however, the spikes of pain subside and is replaced by something more... pleasurable. Almost as if he’s been thrown into the deep ocean, Taehyun feels like he’s drowning in the feeling of blissful comfort.  
  
"Hyunbin, Hyunbin ah---," Taehyun cries out weakly, his toes curling and he couldn’t stop the rest of his blood rushing up his dick, steadily hardening in his pants. He squeezes his eyes shut, the tears pooling in the corners of his eyes finally dropping and slowly drips down his cheeks, the hand that was holding Hyunbin’s hand now clutches at the younger’s shoulder, digging into his skin and leaving behind half-moon indentations.

 

He almost feels drugged, all of his senses numbing and the only thing he could focus on is the wave of pleasure that suddenly hits him when Hyunbin sucks harder, the latter’s throat working to swallow up the blood. A growl rumbles in the vampire’s throat, pleased with the sweet sweet taste of blood that fills up his mouth that satiates his cravings. Not breaking away from Taehyun’s neck, Hyunbin pushes the leader onto the bed, the small body hitting the soft mattress and Taehyun hisses when the fangs tug on his flesh from the abrupt movement.

Drunk off the endorphins, Taehyun wraps his legs around Hyunbin’s waist and unconsciously starts grinding against him, trying to relieve his hard-on somehow, little breathy moans falling from his parted lips as his cock rubs deliciously against the fabric of his underwear. The satisfaction was only short-lived however, when a hand roughly grips his hips and pins him to the mattress, Taehyun loudly whining unhappily at being denied. Hyunbin bites his neck harder in response, wanting Taehyun to fully experience being bitten, feel the teeth in his flesh, feel the blood that is drained out of him, feel the burning sensations that only Hyunbin can give him at this moment, the leader’s body squirming under him. Taehyun’s eyes roll back at the intensifying tendrils of pleasure that radiate from his neck, nails digging deeper into Hyunbin’s shoulder as he pulls Hyunbin flush against him. 

The flavor of the blood was so addicting and Hyunbin almost loses himself in its taste, but he remembers who he is dealing with. He shouldn't take too much blood from Taehyun even if they both want more.

Taehyun whimpers pitifully when Hyunbin eventually pulls away, eyes glazed over with desperation in wanting Hyunbin to continue. Hyunbin gives one last lick on the wound to stop the blood flow. Taehyun, slightly weakened from the loss of blood, lays dazed on the mattress.  
  
Hyunbin looks down at his leader endearingly, licking his lips from the remaining splotches of blood that still stick to his skin and getting one final taste, seeing the rise and fall of Taehyun’s chest as he breathes heavily and tries to subdue the rush of emotions and adrenaline. Hyunbin lies down beside his leader, wrapping his arm around Taehyun’s waist to pull Taehyun against him. Taehyun sluggishly hugs Hyunbin back, entangling their legs together, the fog clouding his brain gradually clearing, letting his thoughts form properly in his mind again.  
  
"Sorry that I made you cry hyung," Hyunbin apologizes sheepishly, combing Taehyun's hair back, fingers wiping away the tear stains on his face and tenderly kissing the corners of his eyes. “So, what do you think? About getting bitten?”

"It's fine, I didn't expect anything other than pain. I mean you were literally going to bite me so..." Taehyun pauses after that, not knowing how to put the sensations he felt into words. “It felt...good? I guess?”  
  
Taehyun's eyes nervously dart about and Hyunbin cocks his head to the side, "is there something wrong?"  
  
The leader looks away and mumbles something so softly that not even Hyunbin's vampirically-enhanced hearing could catch. "Sorry hyung, what did you say?"  
  
"Um could you one day... trybitingmewhenwehavesex?" Taehyun quickly blurts out, and immediately covers his face with his hands at actually having asked Hyunbin that. A smile forms on Hyunbin's face and he pulls Taehyun's hands away from his furiously blushing face so that he could shower kisses onto him.  
  
"I'll do anything for you hyung," Hyunbin giggles at how Taehyun looks like he's going to die out of embarrassment. "Just wait for it," he continues, voice dropping even lower than it already is, making Taehyun shiver at the promise it holds. Hyunbin’s hands sneakily grab at Taehyun’s ass and palm the front of his pants, reminding Taehyun of the boner that he still has. Taehyun lets out a short gasp as Hyunbin's hand softly squeezes his cock and he has to restrain himself from needily bucking right up into the touch, gripping the front of the vampire's shirt.

 

“But for now, let me suck off another part of your body hyung.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_(("Hyung, I swear that I'm not going to bite your dick off."))_

* * *

  
  
Kenta looks up from the television screen he was watching to see Taehyun leave the biggest bedroom after what would be an hour. A frown forms on his features when he sees the leader’s face.  
  
"Taehyunnie hyung, are you alright? You seem really pale." Kenta asks, concerned at the lack of colour in Taehyun's face. "What happened?"  
  
Taehyun freezes in his steps. He was hoping to be able to reach the kitchen without anyone catching him to grab some food. His hand instinctively shoots up to his neck, pretending to scratch it while simultaneously covering the marks from Kenta's prying eyes which are scanning him.  
  
"Ah it's nothing, I'm just a little tired. We've been having a lot of schedules recently so," he lies (well not really, he's just telling a half-truth), and prays that Kenta doesn't notice the two very suspicious punctures adorning his neck.  
  
"Is that so? That's not good, rest up hyung, do you need anything?" Kenta asks, buying the lie and Taehyun almost heaves a sigh of relief.  
  
“It’s fine Kenta, no need to worry about it,” Taehyun calmly says. Kenta doesn’t seem all too convinced about that though, but reluctantly turns back to the anime he was watching. Taehyun’s sight flickers to the television as he continues making his way to the kitchen. He quietly scoffs, Kenta was watching Vampire Knight of all things, _how cliche_.

 

 

Hyunbin joins him in the kitchen moments later. He gives Taehyun a small smile, eyes twinkling, clearly having heard their conversation.  
  
"Thanks hyung."  
  
Taehyun waves him off and shoos him away with a joking _stop bothering me_.  
  
He'll keep this their secret.

 

* * *

  
  
If Taehyun had to be honest with himself, he wasn't surprised when barely a day later, Donghan barges into their shared room just as he was changing his shirt and exclaims, "Hyung! Did you know that Hyunbinnie is a vampire?"  
  
_Leave it to Hyunbin to spread his own secrets._  
  
Taehyun shrugs, having nothing better to say and he continues to remove his shirt, forgetting about his scar that was healing, the skin around it still mottled and red. Donghan's eyes flits to the puncture marks, eyes widening in revelation and he gasps.  
  
Taehyun stands confused for a moment, wondering what Donghan was so shocked about, feeling naked under Donghan's scrutinizing gaze. After a long while Taehyun suddenly remembers, _oh fuck the bite marks_ , and he hastily puts on his shirt. He could almost see the gears working in Donghan's head as the younger puts all the pieces together.  
  
"Oh my fucking god did he bite you."  
  
Before Taehyun could react, Donghan throws himself onto him he gets tackled onto his own bed, the larger boy straddling him. "Ow-!" Taehyun grunts as he gets pinned under Donghan's weight. The hem of Taehyun’s shirt gets tugged obtrusively by the younger, revealing his shoulder and the healing scar.

 

"How did feel? Was it painful? Did you feel all the blood flowing out of you? Or did it feel good? I heard somewhere that getting bitten feels pleasurable after a while. Did Hyunbinnie strip and was his skin sparkly like that shit in Twilight?"  
  
"Donghan shut the fuck up," Taehyun groans, feeling a headache coming on after being bombarded with questions and the vertigo from getting slammed onto the bed.  
  
Donghan sits still on him, staring his neck with those huge eyes of his and Taehyun starts to feel a little self-conscious about it, grasping Donghan’s wrist and trying to drag his hand away, but the younger did not budge even a little. Annoyance starts to rise in Taehyun, Donghan isn’t the lightest person out there.

  
“Get the fuck o---” Taehyun starts to speak but is immediately cut off.  
  
"Oh you're so cute hyung I could just bite you," Donghan teases, and surges down to suck on the same area of skin Hyunbin bit into despite Taehyun's vehement protests.  
  
" _Donghan!_ "

 

* * *

 

 

After finally freeing himself from Donghan’s clutches, Taehyun escapes into the living room to see Kenta, Yongguk and Sanggyun crowding around Taedong. A hand rests on his shoulder and Taehyun almost jumps in surprise, looking up to see Hyunbin beside him. "Oh hyung I forgot to mention that Taedongie is a vampire too."

Taedong perks up upon hearing his name, eyes meeting Taehyun’s and he winks.

 

 _What the fuck_.

  
  
"Noooooo, one bloodsucker is enough," Taehyun groans but it falls onto deaf ears, the other members too fascinated with poking their fingers against the canines of the vampires.

**Author's Note:**

> What do y'all think about vampire Taedong and werewolf Donghan hehe
> 
> Any and all kudos and comments are much appreciated as always! <3
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hyonipoison) and talk to me about how tiny Taehyun is uwu


End file.
